Forbidden
by jello2009
Summary: story before 'Confounded' just something I've been thinking about. ichirenji maybe. yaoi. lemons. still working on the title
1. Prologue

just something I've been kinda experimenting with in my head, story before Confounded. I'm to tired to type more right now. Let me know if you think it sounds interesting, this is just a introduction really. Like I did with Confounded kinda. anyways good night.

* * *

"You're doing what?" I stared in shock at the man before me, Urahara. He smiled at my reaction, amused.

"Grimmjow has proven to be a great help to us."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I won't accept this. He tried to _kill _me before, have you forgotten?"

He chuckled.

"How could I forget Kurosaki-kun? But no matter what you say I'm not changing my mind. He's coming to Karakara Town tomorrow."

"Who's to say Aizen didn't make him do this?"

"Than his plan would have been seen through right away and we wouldn't be discussing this, now would we?"

"He's cunning."

"But so are we."

I tried to stare him down. He looked unfazed and pored himself more tea.

I was beyond mad. Grimmjow, the one who tried to kill me over and over, was coming _here. _Not to fight me, but to join forces. I couldn't believe that, though. He has always been with Aizen, why would he suddenly change? Why was everyone so trusting in him all of a sudden? Well I wasn't falling for it. He had to up to something. I just had to figure out what.

He apparently went to Captain Yamamoto the other day, asking to join our side. He must have done or said something really impressive because he's a hard man to convince. But this was _Grimmjow_ we were talking about. The wild, unpredictable espada. Well ex-espada now. Apparently.

I didn't know what to believe. Why did people expect me to just accept this? He's done nothing but piss me off every since we first met. I thought I had for surely beat him in Hueco Mundo.

I guess I have no choice now, though. He was coming no matter what I said. That damn Grimmjow. He won't stop interfering.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. I have it figured out in my head what I want to happen but I find it hard to put it into words. Sorry for the short chapters.

* * *

"Renji give me more," I said, holding out my shot glass. He smiled and pored me some. I chugged it in seconds and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what's gotten you so worked up, but I don't mind. I like this side of you. You could be a good drinking buddy," He said, poring the last of the bottle in both our glasses. I smiled slightly, meeting his eyes. We drank at the same time. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. My head was spinning.

"Hey none of that, we still have one more bottle to go Berry."

"Aren't you mad about Grimmjow, Renji?"I opened my eyes and met his. He paused for a second.

"Is that what this is about Ichi? You heard Urahara. Besides I don't like him either, but that doesn't change anything. Now drink." He handed me my glass. I sat up and drank it.

"Still I think he's planning something, but he doesn't think he's up to anything. But this is Grimmjow, we all know how he is."

"Maybe he is, but can we not talk about this? We're suppose to be having fun."

"Sure whatever."

We drank for hours or what felt like hours. I lost track of time and reality.

* * *

"What the hell, get off me!" I yelled, feeling someone on top of me. My eyes widened when I met blue eyes. His lips turned into a smirk. I sat up, trying to get away. Where was Renji? I don't remember what happened last night.

"Where are you going Ichi? I just got here. You hurt my feelings," His smirk widened at my expression. I tried to shake it off.

"Why are you here Grimmjow? Do you always enter people's house without permission?" I shot back, trying not to show anymore emotions. I didn't want to give him the pleasure.

"Do you have a problem with me? Are you holding a grudge just because I've tried to kill you? I thought we were even, you did beat me."

"I don't care, get out of here," I turned around to leave.

"But Ichi, didn't Urahara tell you? I'm staying here. Since he doesn't have any room in his house right now." I slowly turned around. He was trying to look innocent, putting on another act.

Grimmjow, staying at my house? No. No one asked me. Who gave him the right?

"No you're not," I said firmly. He met my eyes, looking devious suddenly. He stepped forward, pushing me against the way. I tried to push him away, but he was to strong. I've almost forgotten how powerful he is. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear.

"Oh, but I am. You know what I'm capable of, don't mess with me…my little strawberry."

At that I pushed him away with all my strength and ran out of the room.

No. No. No. This wasn't happening. I was going to talk to Urahara. He had a lot of explaining to do. The bastard.


	3. Chapter 2

did you know espada means sword in spanish? lol I saw that in a spanish dicionary last year (I hated that class). anyways sorry I suck at updating and I haven't had much time to really type this story out. It's all in my head and I still have to rework the last chapter of Confounded...stupid work, steals all my time. anyways enjoy.

* * *

My dad was in on it. There he was having tea with Urahara, as if nothing was happening. As if my house wasn't being intruded by that ex-espada. I was furious. And they laughed.

"Of course I told Grimmjow he could stay at our house, where else would he go?" He was completely oblivious to my feelings, wasn't he?

"Is that a problem Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked with a sick smile, before taking another sip of his tea.

Oh he knew how to set me off. It pissed me off.

"Fine, I guess I have no say in this." And I walked out. I didn't want to deal with this now. It was obvious Urahara had no intention to help me get rid of Grimmjow. I would just have to do it myself.

* * *

"Hey Ichi, what's this?" Grimmjow asked, looking at our dvd player. Oh god he was worse than Renji. If he kept this up I think I'll go crazy.

"It's a dvd player, anymore questions?" I said, sarcastically. He didn't catch it. He kept asking questions. After a while I pulled on my earphones and tuned him out. His mouth was still moving, he really was stupid. At least Renji knew when to stop.

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and almost smiled.

_Hey, want to be rescued? – Renji_

I pulled off my earphones and got up, heading toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out, I'll be back later. Don't burn down the house when I'm gone," I said, before walking out. Really Renji was a life saver. I so owed him.

He smirked when he saw me.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea."

"Feel up to a little practicing? I haven't fought you for a while."

I smiled slightly. Yes, that sounded amazing. I needed to let go of some steam anyways.


End file.
